


Hard Candy

by cleiioo



Series: the punk and the princess [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, lolipops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleiioo/pseuds/cleiioo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at nationals, it's the battle of the trash heap. They're on opposing bleachers but if there is anything that runs in Tanaka DNA it's the intuition of a threat. As soon as their eyes connect it's rivalry at first sight, or attraction, or love; but that comes later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever realize that you need sometime to exist very badly?? Same. Have some very self-indulgent Saeko/ Alisa

They meet at nationals, it's the battle of the trash heap. They're on opposing bleachers but if there is anything that runs in Tanaka DNA it's the intuition of a threat. As soon as their eyes connect it's rivalry at first sight, or attraction, or love; but that comes later. 

They meet again after, in the empty girl's bathroom. Alisa is there first and she coolly observes Saeko's entrance through the reflection of the mirror. Saeko's lips are wrapped around a lollipop and there is a crude pop as she extracts it from her mouth. She makes a show of running her tongue over her lips, one eyebrow quirked. 

"Hi Princess." She leans against one of the stalls, she slowly places the lollipop back in her mouth and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hello." Alisa smiles in return. This is a game and they're both playing to win. 

She doesn't turn around, her gaze watching Saeko through the reflection. Instead she braces her elbows on the sink, bending ever so slightly, aware that her pencil skirt hitches just enough to show off the garters holding her stockings in place. One hand lazily cradles her face as the other slowly applies a sheen of lip gloss. She smacks her lips together, a smirk forming.

If Saeko struggles to keep her mouth shut as she watches the fabric rise up to reveal only a few centimeters of pale skin, she doesn't show it. Instead she moves until she's beside Alisa, her hip resting against the sink. 

"Your brother played well, it's a shame." She doesn't say mine played better, but her tone conveys it. 

Alisa is watching her in the corner of her eye and she straightens, her hands smoothing out her skirt. She's at least a head taller than Saeko and the stilettos she's wearing are doing her an amazing amount of favours. She turns so they're both facing, not shy about the short distance between them. 

"Poor Lyovochka, it is a shame. However there is always next year and A Haiba never loses twice."

Saeko holds the lollipop in front of her lips, her smile wide. " A Tanaka doesn't lose at all."

Alisa smiles, leaning forward. "Oh?" Her green eyes don't move from Saeko's as she slowly tilts her head down. Her tongue flicks over the already wet candy before taking it into her mouth. She hums and when Saeko's fingers slip from around the stick she knows she's just been proven wrong. 

Alisa offers the lollipop back, pressing it lightly against Saeko's lips. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Tanaka...?"

"Saeko." Her face is flushed and she hesitates before allowing Alisa to push the lollipop back past her lips into her mouth. It has an added flavour, the original cherry with a hint of something warm; like cinnamon. She can't resist the small moan that escapes. And later, when they meet again, Saeko will count this as their first kiss. Alisa will argue that it doesn't count. 

Alisa repeats her name, slowly, sounding out every vowel. She leans forward her lips inches away from Saeko's ear. "Tanaka Saeko, until we meet again."

Saeko doesn't even get her first name before she's gone, the click-click of her heels against the tiles sounding her departure. Leaving Saeko alone with one hand clutching the edge of the sink, her pulse thrumming and the taste of cherry and cinnamon in her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell @ me on [ tumblr ](http://www,cleioo.tumblr.com)


End file.
